The War:New Tale
by Frickinawesome
Summary: A freakinawesome and Naruto1246 Collaboration project one of the two in the making. It's a complete reimagining of the war after Pein's fight, guaranteed excitment. So please rate,comment and subscribe


**Frickinawesome: hi everyone I'm frickinawesome and this is…**

**Naruto1246: THE WAR: a new tale!**

**Frickinawesome: right, anyway naruto1246 and I have decided to make a story. This story will have action, love, pain, death and much more.**

**Naruto1246: and naruto using a sword (not my idea)**

**Frickinawesome: -_- ok that's all let's get to the story. . .**

**Naruto1246: We don't own naruto; if we did naruto would have been doing it with hinata a long time ago.**

**Frickinawesome: Haaa as if. . . she's too weird Naruto and Sakura FTW**

**Naruto1246: _ Your a dumbass. . . She hates the guy and punches his lights out**

**Frickinawesome: With LOVE! ^_^**

**Naruto1246: O_O *backs away slowly*. . . **

**CHAPTER#1**

**AWOKE**

'Oh great, stupid sun. . .' Naruto covered his face up as the sun hit his face. . . He sure didn't wanted to get up right now, he was beat. . . But then a realization hit him and he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, he was in a hospital room in the konoha hospital 'I guess pein got the better of me' as he smiles. He looks around the room and his jaw drops. Half of the room is literally filled with flowers, they are everywhere, there's barely space to walk in the room.

'Who, where, how. . . ' he's surprised as hell, who could even afford those, he got up from the bed and towards the flowers. He read a few of the names and smiled slightly 'looks like they were all here, but the rest. . . ' he then heard noices coming out the window. Naruto got up and slowly walked over to the window, he heard alot of noice outside and when he opened the window there was a huge roar. . .

Naruto was shocked to see that everyone in the hidden leaf that survived(just as pein said) and they were all screaming and yelling his name. They were finally acknowledging him, they finally loved him, they appreciated him and they saw him as a person he always wanted to be, a hero. . .

Everyone was down there, from the anbu special ops to the civilians, they loved him. . . He put his life on the line to stop pein why wouldn't he love them? It was the most wonderful feeling, Naruto smilled and waved at the HUGE crowd around the hospital. The roaring got louder! 'You did It Naruto' 'We love you Naruto. . . ' everyone yelled, he couldn't believe It, this had felt like a dream to him. . . At one moment he was dispised by the entire village for even existing and now. . . . If only his parents could see him now.

Just then Sakura burst open with tears in her eyes, she looked at Naruto who gave her his usual sheepish grin. . . She ran and threw her arms around him. He was shocked, Sakura had never done anything like this before, and he sure wasn't used to this kind of treatment from her ever. . . . She hugged him tighter and kept weeping in his clothes, "I'm so glad your okay . . " she slowly let go "Why are you out of bed? You shouldn't be out yet you baka!" she yelled as she hit him in the head. "Owwww, Sakura-chan did ya have to hit me? I mean I just fought the strongest Akatsuki member ever. . . " Naruto cried wincing and holding his head. . .

"yes, and I'll hit you again. . . LIE DOWN!" without making a peep Naruto jumped in bed, scared shitless. . . Sakura toke up a chair and sat next to naruto. He looked so peaceful here, relaxed and kinda cute too. . . no no what am I thinking, he's my friend nothing more. . .

"So how ya been Sakura? I know you would be busy with the injuries and all. . " then It hit him, "Hinata! Where is she? is she okay?" he tried to get up but Sakura pushed him down "She's fine Naruto, she just needs her rest and she'll be A ok. . . " Naruto smiled up at her "phew, that's a relieve. . . . ".

"So Naruto, what happened back there?". . . . Naruto looked at her with a sad look in his eyes, he toke a deep breath and began "Well, I fought Pein and Hinata Interfeared in the fight when i destroyed about 3 of his bodies. . . She held him off and. . . well she was struck down by him and I lost control, about 8 tails appeared" Sakura was shocked, she felt sorry for him. . . how her friend had suffered, and the burdens that he carried yet she couldn't do anything about It. . . She was till and forever will be useless.

Naruto smiled "but then, just when I was about to lose control on the kyuubi. . . my dad came to me, the fourth." Sakura's jaw almost hit the floor, the fourth was Naruto's father? She was amazed, no one would have ever thought that the fourth would be his father, but then again he did bore a slight resemblance to him from the pictures she has seen of the great hokage. . .

"He told me to keep looking for a way to find peace and he said he believes in me" at this Naruto's smile got wider "Then I faced Pein's last body and destroyed It, using Sage mode i got to his hideout and was able to talk him out of the control he was in. . . He was a student of the pervy sage just like I was. . . but his errors in understanding peace led to him becoming what he was, I told him I'll end and rid this world of all evils DATTEBAYO!" He smacks his hands together smiling. . .

Sakura smilled at him, how mature he had become. . . . It's great to see him back and well. . . . thanks to his speedy recovery, Naruto got most of his chakra back. . . . and he should be out of the wing soon. "Take some rest Naruto. . . we'll talk later." just when she was about to leave Naruto grabbed her hand. . .

She looked at him expecting to smack him for doing so, but the look on his face said otherwise, dead serious. "Sakura-chan you have to promise that you won't tell anyone about my dad, not even our friends. . . okay?" she put her hand on his and said"dont worry Naruto, If you can keep a promise that I can too. . . " Naruto then smiled "Damn RIght I can. . . .Sasuke here we come." She smiled and went out of his room.

Naruto looked out the window and smilled"You can come out now Kakashi sensei. . . ". Kakashi came in through the window giving his eye smile"yo, how are you feeling. . . you were pretty beat when I found you. . ."

"I'm better thanks sensei. . . " He came up and sat in the chair Sakura was sitting in. . . "I got you a little something. . ." he said as Kakashi gave him a Ramen bowl, Naruto got all excited over It "YES YES YES, Miso Pork?" Kakashi nodded, and Naruto dug in "thanks Kakashi densei. . ."he said mouth filled with ramen. . .

"Your welcome. . . . Naruto are you sure It's wise to tell Sakura that your dad is the fourth? I mean. . . no one was suppose to know. . ." Naruto stopped stuffing his face in and looked at Kakashi. . "I trust Sakura kakashi sensei, just like I trust you. . . so no worries. . . she's my friend." Kakashi smiled at him.

After he finished his bowl Naruto exclaimed"MAN! that was awesome, your the best kakashi sensei. . . " "well you deserve that after the fight you were in, care to explain?"

Then Naruto told Kakashi all the details of his fight with Pein, and even his belief that Naruto can find true peace in this world. . . Then Naruto spoke up, sensei can I ask you a favor? Kakashi nodded. . .

"Can you teach me Kenjutsu. . ?"

**Naruto1246: And that's the end of the story **

**Frickinawesome: I want you all to know that naruto1246 is making the next chapter.**

**Naruto1246: and I'm going to make it three times as long as this chapter and five times cooler.**

**Frickinawesome: ha yeah right.**

**Naruto1246: what you don't think I can!**

**Frickinawesome: we both know you're going to get writers block before you even start the chapter.**

**Naruto1246: ….. I'll be right back**

**Frickinawesome: where you going.**

**Naruto1246: I'm going to get someone who believes I can write the story.**

**Frickinawesome: ok**

**3 days later**

**Naruto1246: I'm back**

**Frickinawesome: What took you so long! **

**Naruto1246: I got a plane ride to konoha**

**Frickinawesome: how the hell did you…**

**Naruto1246: don't ask. Anyway I brought naruto. Go ahead ask him if he believes I can write the chapter**

**Frickinawesome: ok naruto do you believe naruto1246 can write the 2nd chapter of THE WAR: a new tale**

**Naruto: hell no! He pitched me some Ideas for the chapter on the plane ride here and they were terrible.**

**Naruto1246: fuck you both I'll show you that I can write a good story and it'll be five times as cool as yours!**

**Frickinawesome: yeah, yeah, yeah stop your yapping. Well that it see you next time on ****The War: a new tale **


End file.
